EL ORIGEN DE LAS CREEPYPASTAS (trailer)
by Gireshia Cereza
Summary: Trailer de proxima historia, mescla que deseguro a nadie se le ocurrio
1. TRAILER 1

Todo empezó muy cauteloso, la humanidad era cegada por la tecnología, mientras el mundo era destruido desde adentro.

Varios aviones en un cielo gris aparecen. Una mujer esta en su cama a punto de morir.

-Tráiganla, antes de que sea tarde-le dice a los guardianes...

MUY PRONTO

-el hombre de la luna está loco!-dice un conejo muy grande

Diferentes historias

-¿escogió a un asesino para salvar al mundo?-dice un chico de 18 años

DIFERENTES GUSTOS

-es imposible yo no soy nadie!-dijo una chica

SE UNIRAN PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO DE SUS MANOS

-nunca conocí a alguien con tanta maldad-dijo un hombre de piel grisácea-y eso me agrada

Pero no podrán solos

-nunca conocí alguien como tu-dijo un albino de 17 años-por eso temo perderte

-Jack yo...

PERO EL AMOR ES UNA FUERZA INCOMPARABLE

-¿a dónde me llevas?-dice una chica

QUE PUEDE SER UTILIZADA TANTO PARA EL BIEN COMO PARA EL MAL

-no te vayas, nunca había sentido esto por nadie

-lo siento, pero n puedo seguir con esto...

EL AMOR LA SEGARA

Un chico de cabello negro largo y piel blanca besa a la chica

Y LA DESTROZARA

-Y dime...-le dice un ser hecho de oscuridad-aceptas?

La mirada de unos ojos rojos de una chica destrozada aparece...

PROXIMAMENTE

**Y ¿les gusta la trama?, se los advierto, si quieren entender esta historia tendrán que cumplir con los siguientes requisitos**

**-Haber visto la película EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES**

**-leer todas las creepypastas que puedan, en especial la de Jeff the killer**

**-No ser tan exigentes con ortografía, descripción (traten de ser imaginativos cuando no mencione unas partes) **

**Eso es todo, si quieren que escriba la historia? ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos, si quieren que l escriba DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

**Sayonara**


	2. TRALER 2

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo trailer de esta historia que ya llevo 10 capitulos, y no se si sabian, pero para que yo sepa que quieren que empieze la historia tienen que decirmelo en los comentarios… en fin, aquí el segundo trailer**

Desde el inicio de los tiempos los opuestos existian, el más conocido es entre el mal… (Aparece un homo rojo oscuro con ojos al rojo vivo) y el bien (aparecen todos los guardianes, norte, el hada, conejo, meme, jack) en las historias siempre dicen que el bien siempre gana, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si? (Aparece la silueta de una chica) solo ella escojería quien ganara.

**MUY PRONTO**

-¿en serio crees que YO pueda hacer todo eso?-dijo una joven de 15 años

-por algo te escojio naturaleza-le contesta Jack frost

**Dos caminos TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES**

-¿para que quieren a Jeff?-dice un ser alto sin rostro

-el hombre de la luna lo escojio como nuevo guardian-dijo el hada

**Se uniran para crear la convinación más rara nunca antes visto**

-yuuuuuuujuuuuu wiiiiiiii-grita la misma chica de hace rato resbalandose por uno de los tuneles de conejo

**AMOR…**

Jack sostiene la barbilla de la chica mientras le sonrie tiernamente

**ODIO…**

-no llores, llorar no sirve de nada, eres fuerte, no debes llorar po él, no, por él no, superaremos esto, siempre lo hacemos, y esta no será la excepción

**Pero ninguno de los dos podra detener lo que viene**

Se distingue la imagen de la luna menguante, veía y vio todo lo ocurrido, y el sabía que esa chica, era la salvación, o la destrucción de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**SOLO EN ESTE CANAL**

**Bueno este es el ultimo trailer, en los comentarios dejen si quieren que la haga o no, diganle a sus amigos, hermanos, primos, enemigos, a tu perro, al repartidor de pizzas, a voldemort, al vagabundo que te quiso violar, a tu maestro pedofilo, a un unicornio A QUIEN QUIERAS entre más mejor, todos son bienvenidos :D**

**P.D. hay galletitas en la esquina**

**SAYONARA**


	3. aviso

ADVERTENCIA

ESTE MENSAJE LO PONGO PARA ACLARAR PORQUE PUSE Y LUEGO QUITE EL FIC

Bueno, para ser sincera soy sensible mas en las palabras que en los golpes, hubo un comentario que me hizo enojar lo admito… ahora lo veo como un arenoso pero eso no importa, la verdad es que al mismo tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que lo que escribía ni siquiera me gustaba a mí, bueno, solo ese capítulo.

Ese capítulo que ya quite habla particularmente de la religión católica mezclada con un par de otras cosas. Al chico que me escribió ese comentario y que ahora me tiene en su blog o algo por el estilo no le gusto algunas cosas que puse, en fin pero para no molestarlo no las pondré.

Planeo hacerlo todo el capítulo de nuevo con lo que me salga de la cabeza así que dudo que cuente como religión, y así ya no les molestara…espero.

Así que, por favor "Kira Diamond", dile a tu papi slendy que no me mate, prometo subir el capitulo y el fic completo, pero necesito tiempo para que toda una idea me salga para compensar ese capítulo, de hecho si alguien tiene una idea pónganla en los comentarios.

Por cierto en el primer tráiler puse requisitos, el tercero no es tan necesario, pero si escriben comentarios negativos háganlo con tacto y con las palabras correctas, que no bromeo cuando literalmente me voy a mi "rincón emo".

Bueno, espero y sean pacientes, o si gustan empiezo con el segundo capítulo (que es más interesante que el primero), déjenlo en los comentarios.

¿?: ¿Eres tú la escritora?

GC: depende, ¿quién pregunta?

S: slenderman

GC: iiO_Oii (se pone un mostacho) no, de hecho ella se acaba de ir

S: ¿Dónde?

GC:(apunta a la derecha) por allá

S: (va hacia donde apunto)

GC: (espera a que se valla)¡KIRA! , ¡POR FAVOR, TE PROMETO SUBIR EL CAPITULO!


	4. ULTIMO AVISO

Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría a esto. La historia que estoy subiendo aquí la voy a mover a otra red, donde igualmente se pueden subir historias, pero ahí pueden ser historias de cualquier tipo. Lamento haber quitado la historia (repito mis disculpas) pero ahora que he mejorado mi dicción o como sea que se diga, y mis faltas ortográficas…bueno, al menos la mayoría, aún tengo algunos problemillas con los acentos pero, mheee, detalles, detalles.

La página a la que la voy a subir se llama wattpad…no sé si unos de ustedes ya la conozcan pero bueno, la historia en si se llamará igual. EL ORIGEN DE LAS CREEPYPASTAS. Eso es todo gracias por sus comentarios, tanto de los que me animaron, los que me molestaron un poquito, y una que otra amenaza XD.

Ahora si, esta será el último capítulo de este ¨tráiler¨, nos vemos en wattpad…por cierto hoy día 6-3-16 aun no subo nada de la historia así que como dice el rubiuh SED PACIENTES. También les aviso que el primer capitulo que subi, ya no lo voy a poner, nop, AHORA TODOS SERÁN ATEOS :( okno, pero ese capitulo ya no lo pondre. Eso es todo, nos vemos en Wattpad.

BYE BYE


End file.
